


Deception

by Makarosc



Category: Elder Scrolls, Furry (Fandom), Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, Alien Mythology/Religion, Dragons, Drugs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Shapeshifting, Soul Stealing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makarosc/pseuds/Makarosc
Summary: So I made this daedric prince oc for my skyrim fanfiction based on loki he's what's known as a changeling and I decided to drop him into hazbin hotel as an experiment
Kudos: 1





	1. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard arrives in hell

Two dopplers are riding in the back of a car as it drives through Hell

“So remind me again why we’re in this cheap knockoff of home” Sixer asked

“Because Sixer home doesn’t a shard of the heart of Lorkhan… plus it’s nice to get away from coots back home” the male replied

“So, in order to get away from the drug addicts and crime lords, your vacationing to a realm for drug addicts and crime lords” Sixer replied

The doppler male glared at the Doppler woman

“Are you blueballin’ me?” the male asked

“No, I’m just sayin..” Sixer was cut off

“Cause it’s sounds like your blueballin’ me!” the male says

“No, your majesty!… Blizzard... I swear…” Sixer stammered

“Good, because I’m going to be rubbing elbows with some people who think their very powerful, and I can’t have you undermining me” Blizzard replies

“Of course your majesty” Sixer says

“Now the first order of Business will be to find and acquire a local’s services” Blizzard explains

“Who in their right mind would wanna help two giant insects start a drug empire” Sixer says

As the car stops at red light

*gunshots ring out from a nearby building and a wounded black spider creature limps out

“He’ll do!” blizzard says

Blizzard and Sixer quickly retrieve the wounded demon and resume their drive

“So mr. Spiderman, seeing as I just saved your life this makes

“The fuck are you freaks!?!!” the demon asks shocked by the whole situation

Blizzard summons an ice blade and puts it up to the demon’s throat

“Now I was hoping we could be civilized about this considering the state your in but if your gonna be an ungrateful little bitch then I’ll have no choice but..”

“Ok! Ok i get the point” The demon says uneasily

“Good” Blizzard dispels the knife “now introductions, I’m Faux and this is my bodyguard Sixer

“Arackniss” the demon replies

“charmed, now that we’ve got that outta the way, let’s get down to business” Faux says

Eventually the car arrived at an abandoned factory

“This what Fiver picked out” Sixer exclaimed

“What do you mean this is exactly what I requested” Faux replied

“The coldhaurbor did you request” Sixer exclaimed

Fiver steps out of the decrepit and rundown building and walks over to the car

“Alright who had the rundown chemical plant and who had the squatters” Fiver says

“Ooh lunch” Faux says

“Lunch!?!!?” Niss exclaims

“Kazamhir make sure he gets enough healing potion me and the girls need to eat” Blizzard says

“As you wish sire” A larged horned “man” says

“Gah! Where the fuck did you come from?” Niss asks

“Who do you think was driving the car” The Demon replied

“Ok” Niss says

Kazamhir grabbed the spider by the chin and took out a small red bottle he pulls the cork out with his teeth

“Alright buck-o bottoms up” Kazamhir says

The three squatters watch in horror as the insect-like dopplers extend their mandibles and open their flower-like mouths revealing dozens of sharp teeth and an elongated tongue terrifying there bound captives

“What the hell are these things?” yelled the spider squatter

“How the Hell should I know” The cyclops yells

“mmmhmmm” the doll yelled through her tightly sewn mouth

Faux jumped on the spider pining him to the ground the spider tried to yell, that cost him dearly however as the Doppler bit down on his face shoving his mandibles into the spider’s mouth and his tongue down the spider’s throat Sixer does the same to the cyclops and the two begin draining the demons’ passion, love, and hunger Fiver however is in a bit of predicament

“Well shit you don’t have a mouth do you” Fiver says

The doll panics

“Oh well” Fiver says and she flips the demoness over and attacks her buttocks

The spider desperately tried to fight back digging his claws into the attackers neck and desperately trying to bite down on it’s tongue unfortunately all he was able to do was draw a tiny amount of blueish green blood from blizzard’s neck

Blizzard’s attack however did much more draining the color as well as some of the demons mass rendering him a frail shell of his former self

Once his hunger was satisfied Blizzard released his grip on the demon revealing dozens teeth marks on and around his face his eyes were glossed over

“Wh-wha, m-my my… f-face…” the spider muttered to himself

Back outside

Arackniss gagged at the foul taste of the potion his fourth mind you and it was it was the most disgusting

“Careful now if you throw up you’ll have to drink four more” Kazamhir explained

Arackniss gives him the middle finger

Kazamhir’s phone buzzes

“Alright spider time to go inside”

“The fuck do you want from me!” Niss yells

Kazamhir not wanting to argue simply drags the spider inside where Blizzard and the the other two insects are waiting as well as the three squatters

“Excellent work fiver this building make an excellent super-lab” blizzard says

Arackniss stares at the drifters

“Now it’s just a matter of acquiring the correct chemicals and recruiting some local labour

“I trust our new cohort will be more than capable of recruiting labor so Sixer I’m intrusting you with finding a decent source of chemicals and Kazamhir will arrange for any chemicals that can’t be source locally to be imported from Helheim everybody comprende?” Blizzard asks

Arackniss stares at the squatters

“H-help m-me” one begs

“What about our forms we don’t stand out but we don’t blend in either?” Sixer asks

“We will simply take theirs” Faux explains

There is flash of blue light and now Faux looks almost exactly like the spider drifter possessing eight cobalt eyes long white hair four arms and four legs

There are two more blue flashes and now the two dopplers resemble the squatters

with Sixer becoming a feminizing the cyclops for some reason Fiver now look like a nine year old emo girls idea of a minstrel and Sixer resembled a one-eyed space elf princess from the front of a power metal album

Arackniss panicked and drew his gun on the shapeshifters

“What the fucking Hell are you freaks!” Niss yelled pointing the gun at Faux

“Awww getting a little hot and bothered I presume” Faux mocks

“Guess I just figured out why you’re called Faux!” Niss retorts

“And you’re about find out why I’m called Blizzard” Faux says angrily

Niss fires his gun into the air

“Ooh he’s feisty now” Blizzard says mockingly

“Now here’s what’s gonna happen I’m gonna what right outta here and ahm neva gonna see any a you’s again” niss yells

Kazamhir and the ladies prepare for a fight and wait for Faux’s command

“Let him go” Faux orders

“What!?!” the three say in unison

“You heard me let him go” faux reiterates

The three calmly stand aside as Arackniss flees the building

“What the hell was that Bliz!?!” Sixer exclaimed

“Relax, Sixer… I’ll have him back by the end of the week” Blizzard says


	2. Chapter 2

this is still very much a work in progress

**Author's Note:**

> comment what you liked and didn't like


End file.
